


Beginnings

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Every story has a beginning





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets Prompt: beginning

Beginnings

Benton's story began on a cold, lonely mountain where Bob was shot in the back by a man he considered a friend. Even though Benton wasn’t close to his father, he still wanted justice more than vengeance.

He went to a town called Chicago and met Ray Vecchio. That began one of his most cherished friendships. Benton would often eat dinner with Ray’s loud family and revel in the normalcy. He was reminded of Eric and his family when they were both children.

He began his partnership with Ray Kowalski confused and dazed. Ray looked nothing like Ray and he spent time wondering why anyone would pick Ray to go undercover as Ray. The more he learned about Ray Kowalski, the more he saw what a good man he was. Ray stepped into Ray Vecchio’s role and Benton’s friend and somewhere along way he became a real friend and partner.

Dief had made his feelings for Ray Kowalski known as soon as he licked Ray’s ear. According to Dief, Ray tasted sweet.

Now, Benton’s Chicago story was at an end. As he looked out over the ice and snow he thought that his Canada story (including Ray) was just beginning.


End file.
